The present invention relates to a device for feeding band-shaped material in sewing machines. The sewing machines may be of a type suitable for sewing band-shaped material (e.g. tape, rubber) to a circular material (e.g. the waist or the crotch of a pair of briefs). More specifically, the present invention is a device for feeding bands in sewing machines selecting one out of a plurality of band-shaped material having different widths, colors, and the like that are disposed around the sewing machine head (e.g. above the head). This selected band of material is interposed between a main and a secondary roller and fed to the sewing section of the sewing machine.
In the prior art, this kind of band feeding device for sewing machines used a single band feeding device comprising a main and a secondary roller arranged near the sewing machine head (e.g. above the head). A band of material out of a plurality of types of bands is selected and set in place to be sewn. This single band is interposed between the main and secondary rollers which feed it to the sewing section.
In this arrangement, where only a single band feeding device is used, it is necessary to reset the band material and reinsert the material between the pair of rollers each time a different band out of a plurality of types of bands is to be sewn to a material. This is complicated for the operator, requires an excessive amount of time, and leads to a decrease in sewing efficiency. In particular, when bands of material are sewn to a single material at different positions (e.g. the waist and crotch), the above procedures must be carried out repeatedly. This interrupts operations frequently and results in significant decreases in efficiency.
In another embodiment of the prior art, a plurality of band feeding devices, each including a main roller and a secondary roller are arranged side by side either laterally or longitudinally near the head of the sewing machine (e.g. above the head). Different types of band materials are set in each of the plurality of band feeding devices, and one of the band feeding devices is selected to perform a feeding operation to the sewing section of the sewing machine. The arrangement of the plurality of band feeding devices laterally or longitudinally increases the bulk of the overall device, and increases the cost.